


Someday Soon

by that_soft_beefy_leaf



Category: IRL - Fandom
Genre: A dream, Other, So yeah, im a huge sap if u cant tell, we are long distance, yo this is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_soft_beefy_leaf/pseuds/that_soft_beefy_leaf
Summary: Someday soon, something will happen. And it will be glorious and wonderful.That something will be us.





	Someday Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Yo im writing these cause im a sappy sap  
> heck yeah

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ill get to this one day


End file.
